


Неизменно

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Когда самого Гарри Поттера перевели во внутренние службы Аврората, изменений не заметили только обыватели.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Неизменно

Когда самого Гарри Поттера перевели во внутренние службы Аврората, изменений не заметили только обыватели. Всякий же, работающий в самой структуре этого ведомства, прекрасно понимал — это унизительно. 

Отдел внутренних расследований. Звучало это красиво и внушительно. Даже немного страшно. Но каждая крыса в Аврорате и Министерстве прекрасно знала — в этом отделе только и делают, что читают бесконечные анонимные кляузы. Большая часть которых — самый настоящий невменяемый бред. Из Святого Мунго даже официальные извинения приходили. 

И этим теперь занимался Гарри Поттер. И даже, как большинстве сослуживцев, считал это место наказанием за несдержанный язык. Бесился, ненавидел, унывал. И читал одну кляузу за другой без капли живого интереса ровно до одного случая. 

Точнее, десятка, если считать письмами. 

Самым первым было короткое сообщение: «Заместитель министра магии — продажная шлюха». Коротко, оскорбительно, вообще никакого отношения к древнейшей профессии не имело. На первый взгляд. 

Через день нашлось еще сообщение. А позже Гарри стал обрабатывать всю поступающую за день корреспонденцию в тот же день, а не как раньше с недельным опозданием. Все же заместителем министра магии был Драко Малфой, а его имя всегда срабатывало на Гарри если не с первого раза, то со второго. 

«Заместитель министра — шлюха. Он даже деньги за ночь берет!» 

«Хочу довести до сведения компетентных органов, что Драко Малфой, занимающий должность…» 

«…сам я человек маленький, но мой хозяин… я сам слышал, как он договаривался о баснословной сумме…» 

«… снятые мною в Гринготтсе, я предложил мистеру Малфою за оказание…» 

Гарри жадно изучал каждое послание, пытаясь среди обычных оскорблений выловить нить обвинения. Письма информационно не складывались. Сначала казалось, что Малфоя обвиняли в проституции, и Гарри даже немного похрюкивал от смеха, представляя прейскурант. По всему получалось, что все деньги Англии быстро перетекли бы в малфоевский карман, если бы он вправду работал как «шлюха». А вот тема с коррупцией выглядела серьезней. Таких обвинений оказалось вдоволь. Вот только Гарри лично проверял деятельность замминистра. Частично принципиальная поттеровская честность и оказалась причиной ссылки в Отдел внутренних расследований. Зато он точно знал, что Малфой по этой теме чист. 

Вот только посланий становилось все больше и больше. И что-то уже нужно было предпринять. 

Вот так пятничным вечером, захватив с собой всю эту макулатуру, Гарри отправился в дом, в который в своей жизни больше никогда не хотел попасть благодаря событиям военной юности. Так, ожидая хозяина поместья, Гарри отмечал, что Малфой Мэнор совсем не походит на то, что осталось в воспоминаниях. Отмечал Гарри и ухоженных домовых эльфов, холодное одиночество замка и какой-то душок сожаления. 

Малфой спустился спустя пять минут и выглядел уставшим и настороженным. 

— Тебя хотят оклеветать, — Гарри вывалил письма на стол перед Малфоем, не дав тому даже поприветствовать. Или высказать какую-нибудь циничную подколку, которая всколыхнет в Гарри то плохое, что в нем, как во всех людях, тоже было. 

Посмотрев пару секунд на удивленно хлопающего глазами Малфоя, Гарри решил обозначить вектор своих намерений и не дать заблудиться в предположениях по поводу своего сегодняшнего визите: 

— Я не позволю. 

Малфой поднял на него взгляд и рассматривал недолго, прежде чем разомкнуть тонкие губы и со странной улыбкой произнести: 

— Надо же, Поттер. А ты действительно остался таким же, каким я тебя запомнил. 

Много позже, уже не в сотый раз захаживая в Малфой Мэнор, Гарри обнаружил черновики порочащих записок. Первые попытки изменения почерка. Стало понятно, почему вектор обвинений сначала был нечетким в том закрытом почти сразу деле. Гарри взял старую метлу, которую третий день занудно искал Малфой и с поисками которой тайно решил помочь ему Гарри, закрыл покрепче дверь и наколдовал пыли там, где успел ее смахнуть.


End file.
